Not Even Time
by Zippy Zipper
Summary: -CD2- He didn't want her to leave but she had to. He wanted her to stay but she couldn't. It was hard to accept what had happened to her, especially when he finds out that she's practically being held captive at that moment.


A/N: Welcome, readers to Not Even Time. This is my one-shot Chocobo's Dungeon 2 fic. Surprised?

Anyway, this is when Shiroma leaves for the future and when the last dungeon appears in the sky. I'm sure a lot of fans of the Chocobo series played the game already, but for those who still don't know what happened, I'll warn you now: There're some spoilers in here... So if you haven't played the game yet and do not want to be spoiled, you can go but if you still wanna read...

Enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Chocobo's Dungeon 2.

* * *

_-Not Even Time_-

_...Shiroma..._

I climb higher and higher, traversing this mountain of snow.

As I do, snowflakes touch my face, causing me to shiver. However, I ignore them and press on.

_Where are you?_

I stop and look around. I realize that I've reached the summit.

And there, in the corner of my eye, I spot a figure floating in the air.

I immediately close the distance between the figure and myself. I begin to hope that this is who I was looking for.

I stop in front of it and look in awe. I feel a burden lift from my chest.

_You're here..._

She was there, floating in the air, wearing her white robes that had red triangles. A strange blue glow surrounds her, probably explaining why she floats up like that. I tilt my head. I see her staring at me; her green eyes gazing deeply into my blue ones. She smiles weakly, looking relieved and happy that I came.

I make a nod. In response, she reaches down to the blue crystal I wore and asks, "May I have this back...?"

I wonder why, but then she tells me, "I must leave." As her hand comes close to the crystal necklace, it begins to glow with the same aura her body emits.

_You're... leaving?_

I quickly jump back, and the aura begins to fade.

_No..._

I slowly look at her, feeling worried. I shake my head slowly in response. Then I shake it wildly, and I feel tears coming from my eyes.

_I... Won't let you; I can't let you leave...  
_

"Please understand," She says, trying to comfort me. I bow my head down, trying to hold back my emotions.

_How can I understand? ...You don't have to leave... Why does it have to be this way?_

I look at her again. She motions for me to come closer. I begin to walk, not sure why, and she moves closer as I do.

She then reaches for my head, and pulls it close to her. I feel warmth on my beak and my eyes widen as I realize what she was doing.

_...Wh...What...? Sh-Shiroma... What are you... Doing...?  
_

Her grip begins to tighten and my eyes begin to calm. My cheeks begin to warm as my heart starts to race. I could see the emotion in her pale face before I closed my eyes, trying to make the most out of this moment I never thought I would have with her. In all honesty, I... I didn't think that this was how she felt.

She releases her grip from me and I open my eyes. I see her looking wearily at me. I look down and notice that the necklace I wore had vanished. I begin to panic and then I look at her. In her hand I see the beads of her necklace dropping onto the snow as she clutches it tight.

_No... Please... Don't go..._

I take a few steps forward. She gives me a warm smile.

_I don't want you to go... Please stay..._

She begins to float away. I begin to walk towards her. She begins to float away even faster with every step.

_Wait... Wait! Shiroma!_

She places a hand over her mouth, and she begins to cry. I quickened my pace, and I began to run. I tripped and fell, landing on my chin. Tears flowed from my eyes even more.

"Good-bye..." Her tears drop onto my face as she rises higher into the sky. Her body begins to vanish into tiny sparkling lights.

I shut my eyes, and hear myself cry. I fall to the snow, and my vision begins to fade...

---

It had been quite some time since she left.

Since then, I've isolated myself from everyone, staying alone in her home. I've done nothing but think about her, her words, what Bahamut had told us--that she had come from the future. I didn't believe him at first. How could I? How can someone like her come from such a horrible future? When we had fought the Glass Goth, I only saw him as her kidnapper--the one who had taken her away from me... Who intended something to be done to her. But I also learned that he had come from the future as well... If her father had not sent her, the dungeon, Glass Goth and his followers, then all of this... Wouldn't be happening.

Perhaps... It was because of him that I had met her... I had befriended her...

Before long, Chubby Chocobo came to visit. I didn't mind him at all. I hardly noticed that Cid was there either. I only saw him when I had heard the white chocobo come inside the house. I turned away as soon as he had come inside, letting myself become engrossed with what had happened just a few days ago. When I had seen her leave, it was like drinking a poisonous tonic by accident; it's hard to swallow and knowing that I would never see her anymore was hard to accept. I didn't want to accept it. I wanted to see her here. I know that she's still alive, breathing and moving somewhere. I had to see her. I _needed_ to see her.

_Why did you have to go... _

Even Cid tried to help me, but not even he could try to understand my pain... He doesn't know what it's like to lose someone like her. Everyone in the village hated her. But I didn't. I owed her my life. I promised to repay her kindness someday. While everyone hated her, I didn't. I stayed in her home in the small time I had been with her. When we were in the sunken cave, she would always ask me questions about me. I couldn't answer her since I was a chocobo, though, but hearing her talk soothed my mind whenever we had stopped to rest at times in the dungeon.

Sometimes she would talk to me about how her life was like. Her life in the village, when she moved near the dungeon and decided to live alone... I felt bad for her. She was being mistreated in the village because she was a human. The villagers saw humans as heartless creatures who don't think before they act, and they see themselves as superior beings. Since she was one, they would think that she was just the same as her kind. To them, she was heartless, selfish and conceited. She only cared about herself.

...I never saw her that way. They just... Never understood her. She was never that way.

The house began to shake. Chubby and Cid tried grabbing a hold of anything to keep them steady.

"What the heck is going on?" Cid asked while holding on to the round desk. I had a difficult time standing up myself. I could hardly hold on to anything. I could see Chubby Chocobo walking to the window but the quake caused him to trip and end up falling on the bed.

After a while the shaking had stopped. I ran for the window and looked outside. A large creature made of red metal appeared in the sky. I wondered what it was at first, until I remembered swimming in the ocean the day before she was kidnapped. I recalled seeing a mechanical giant slumbering on the seafloor. I saw it raise its hand and from its finger came out a beam of light, aimed at another part of the forest. There was an explosion after that.

I pointed towards the red creature and Cid went ballistic. "What! You mean to tell me that that's the dungeon that sank into the ocean!?" In response to his question I nodded, and he began to think. He lifted his head and exclaimed, "Then... That means that the little lady is there too, right?"

His words struck me like an arrow. He was right.

She came from the future. When she disappeared, then everything (and I mean everything) that was from the future returned to the future, where it belongs. That means that the Glass Goth, the imps, and the dungeon went to the future too. But now the dungeon came out from the sky meaning...

_Both Glass Goth and Shiroma are inside the dungeon._

"We're going to need the Cidwind," I heard the mechanic say. "Chubby Chocobo, tell the villagers of our plan." The white chocobo nodded before leaving the house. It looks like they've already made up a plan to bring it down. Cid walked up to me.

"C'mon, Chocobo," He said, "Let's go save the little lady."

I put my head down and she came into my mind. She was in the dungeon, held captive by the Glass Goth. She could be sitting there, alone and afraid of what might happen to her. She would be silently calling out for me, waiting for me to come rescue her. Just the very thought of her life being in danger was enough motivation for me to find her.

And this time, I'm taking Glass Goth down for real.

_Let's go._

We ran out of the house and made haste for Cid's tower.

_...I'm coming, Shiroma._

We may have come from different time periods, but that won't bar the fact that I have felt something more than friendship for her.

Not even time can change the fact I have feelings for her.

_Wait for me..._

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Did you guys like it? Sorry if it's a bit short... The first part was mainly focused on what had happened when Shiroma went to the future. The second one... Well, it has a lot to do with what Chocobo was thinking after she left.

I felt a little teary when I watched the movie... When I saw Shiroma kiss him, I was like, "Oh shi-"

And besides, there aren't many fics about the game. What's wrong with you? Afraid of getting intimidated, or maybe even humiliated because of a childish game? Why? That doesn't mean that you can't write something about it. At least this isn't the only story in this section, eh?

I'm also making a sequel to this story... Ooh... I like it!

R&R, please! I'm sure you know what I mean when I say, NO FLAMES! (and anonymous reviews and spam)

Thanks for reading!-Zip


End file.
